


Ashley Cowgill: The Farmhouse

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [8]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. This piece can be read independently from other Ashley posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ashley Cowgill: The Farmhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. This piece can be read independently from other Ashley posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

She leaned back onto the crate in the closet of the farmhouse and moved her knees apart to make way for his hips and the swelling inside of his trousers. He reached his calloused palms under her shirt and touched the small of her back, moving her even closer so that her breasts pressed against the heat of his chest. He allowed his lips to trail her neck and rest on her collar bone, and he sucked at her skin gently.

“Don’t stop,” She whispered, her voice hitting him with a girlish tone that made his voice throb in his throat.

He relived the button on her jeans and worked the zipper down so that he could slide his fingers under her knickers to touch her sensitivity. She knew that she was dripping, and his fingers understood just where she needed him. He circled her panting cunt and slipped one digit inside, working her like waves against a ship.

“Fuck, Ashley,” She groaned at him and pulled his sweater and t-shirt over his head, revealing his lithe frame and smooth, pale skin. She moved her hands over his chest and he bit at her mouth hungrily, while his free hand drove her jeans to the floor. He hiked her up onto the crate, and shoved against her as she moved her hands inside his trousers to reveal the intent grip that she needed.

As soon as he was free, he urged her knickers aside and sunk into her center, his heat pumping her feverishly. She begged at him with tiny mewls and he lifted her right left leg at the knee to enhance the friction that burned between them. She craned her head back and closed her eyes, letting him control her as sweat bloomed on her chest under her thin shirt.

“Do you fuck her like this?” She murmured at him, her eyes still closed.

He ran his teeth along her neck and squeezed her thigh hard, digging his close-clipped nails into her flesh.

“I need to know if you fuck her like this,” She panted at him and grabbed his shoulders, thrusting and forcing him on her. Instead of answering, he closed his mouth over hers and washed her with his slick, fast tongue.

He was so hard, and he fell into a methodic movement that sent heat surging from between her thighs and into her belly. She hooked her ankles around him and he drove into her as deeply as he could, understanding that her release was close, but she held on and watched his eyes burn with desire, knowing that he was impatient to come.

“Love, I can’t …” He started, his body overwrought with a subtle shaking. She smiled and dug her hands along his sides, giving into his desperation. Her passionate release washed over him and her pleasurable moans forced him to pull from her and soak the insides of her thighs. Conflicted, he tugged her back to him and kissed her deeply, his mouth watering for her.

“I think about you when I have to fuck her,” His voice was punctuated by heavy breaths. “I think about you,” He repeated quietly as their hearts steadied.


End file.
